Final Prayer
by G01den W01f 11
Summary: It has been decades since the events of Wind Waker, and the new kingdom of Hyrule is prospering. The people love their rulers and gather in celebration to see the crowning of the new Queen of Hyrule. However, through all the festivities, a silent fear lingers in the back of Link's mind. Is his land truly safe? Oneshot.


_Cover art by NightOwl-94. Used with permission. Check out my profile for a link to her other work._

_This was inspired, in part, by Vaughn Williams's magnificent finale to Dona Nobis Pacem._

* * *

Link leaned heavily upon a parapet of the castle. Below him, all of Hyrule joined together in joyous celebration. The streets were filled with dancers, all wine-drunk and laughing. The sounds of tambourines and plucked strings echoed through the streets. Wide-eyed children darted through the crowds, skipping and laughing. There were stalls where merchants sold fruits of every variety, from the new land of Hyrule, from the Great Sea, or even beyond.

A bronzed, wrinkled hand wrapped around his.

"I've not seen this many happy people all in one place in... I don't know how long." said Tetra, his wife of forty-five years. She had aged gracefully. Though she eventually settlled down into the dresses and paraphernalia of royalty, it was not without a tantrum equal to that of an enraged bokoblin.

"It's not like I could do any pirating at this age anyway" she had said when Link had first seen her in the silk dress. She had said it with a smile, but Link could see the disappointment layered beneath her grin.

"Did you think it possible?" Link asked her. "When the King told us to found a New Hyrule?"

"Between a grumpy ex-pirate and a naïve little island boy, how could we have failed?" she replied. Even at sixty, his wife still retained her spirit. It was one of the few blessings of his old age. With a tired smile he leaned heavily on the parapet.

"Are you going to make me drag out everything that's bothering you, or are you just going to tell me this time?"

"It's Ganon," Link said.

"Link, he's dead. He lies at the bottom of the ocean with the Master Sword in his skull."

"Yes, the sword in his skull and the Triforce of Power on his hand."

"You remember the King's last words," Zelda reassured him. "He wished for us to have a future. The shadow of Hyrule and her bloody history is gone, buried by the goddesses. Our daughter will inherit this new kingdom, and we shall have peace."

Link turned to face her, bringing up his left hand to show her the faint mark that still shimmered there.

"Hyrule is not completely buried. Not yet. The Triforce has survived death before."

Tetra took his hand and gently lowered it.

"Let's just enjoy today," Zelda said. "Please?"

"It would be a shame to miss seeing Gonzo try to dance," Link admitted. With a smile, Tetra kissed him on the cheek and the they descended to the celebration below.

The joy of the new county's citizens was infectious. The handful of Gorons he had managed to find had already reproduced, and the little toddler, despite his constant wails, was a marvel to behold. The melodies that had developed on the various islands over the years merged together in a constant song. Despite the near-constant pain in his back, Link felt again like skipping.

There was a wide selection of food for him to enjoy. The various rolls had an amazing quality. Some were sweet, others stuffed with cheeses, others flat and dense. Tetra had to pull him away and force him to eat something more substantive, like a ham that had been roast in honey and raisins. Soon he had completely forgotten his apprehension and was twirling around and around with his still-beautiful wife to the spriteful tune of a Korok's fiddle.

Though they had sent representatives to the day's festivities, the children of the Deku Tree had elected to stay behind, citing their duty to populate the Great Sea with trees once more. The Rito were also loathe to leave their homes, though Prince Komali, no, he was a king now, had come to pay his respects to the budding kingdom.

At last it was time for the ceremony. Link and Tetra stood on a long red carpet in the middle of a pure white room. The edges were packed with Ritos, Gorons, Hylians, and creatures of all sorts. At the far end, two guards, the ever—loyal Gonzo and Nudge—pulled open the thick double doors, revealing Link's daughter, the lovely Princess Zelda. She had much of her mother in her, to include a natural streak of rebellion. She had, grudgingly, been convinced of her duties however. To Link's eternal relief, she was prepared to accept them graciously. Her fine silk dress trailed along the ground as she approached the throne. All of Hyrule watched in silence as their new ruler made her way forward.

There was no doubt in her stride. She moved with a purpose. Her eyes strayed neither to the right nor the left, but remained intent on her parents standing before her.

She knelt before them, lowering her head. With a gentle smile, Tetra gazed into her daughter's blue eyes. Then, lifting her head, she addressed the crowd.

"Years ago, you were islanders, living by the will of the Sea, victim to whatever fortunes the winds might bring," Tetra proclaimed. "You were isolated, having only your neighbours for company, and whatever merchants may visit from the Great Sea. You knew truly little of the great people that lay beyond the borders of your island.

"You knew little of the world, or of us—a young pirate and a younger warrior, who promised you a new life. But though you knew little, though you were no doubt terrified, you took a chance. You choose to build a better life for yourselves.

"Citizens of Hyrule, could you have imagined this multitude of people before?" A resounding cry of "NO!" rang through the chamber.

"People of Hyrule, behold the wonder of this castle that _you_ have built. Had you thought mere mortals would ever be capable of such a wonder?"

Again, the people responded to the negative.

"Together, we are stronger than we could have ever believed. And as time presses on and we learn to work even better with each other, there shall be wonders that you cannot even dream of. It is because of this New Hyrule that you may work together thus. You are no longer connected by the treacherous sea, and one day, we will find a way to connect you even more.

Link's mind began to wander as Tetra's speech continued. Seeing ship after ship come into the port of New Hyrule had been astounding. He had almost cried at the sight, at the thought of the great trust that the people of Windfall, and all the other islands of the great sea were putting in him. It was then that he vowed to build the greatest kingdom he could for those people. Now in his autumn days, he was proud to ay that he had been successful.

Together with Tetra's pirate crew, he had purged the land of monsters which meant them harm. Ever since the first settler had arrived in the new land, they had lived in peace, with only minor domestic disputes to disrupt them. They had built roads that people may travel easily between towns, and their chief engineer thought he almost had a method of steam-powered travel that would make transportation even easier. Poverty was unheard of, and his people lived in happiness.

Despite his success, the shadows of Hyrule's past weighed heavy on him. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw that ancient castle, brimming with Darknuts. He heard the maniacal laughter of Ganon and felt the intense flames of his fury.

He shook himself from his fears as Zelda came to her conclusion.

"... but we are old, and the time has come for us all to move on. People of Hyrule, I now present to you Queen Zelda I. May you respect her as you would me."

She slowly lowered the simple golden diadem on their daughter's head. It looked as if she had been meant to wear it.

"Rule with love and wisdom, my child" Link whispered to her. He could feel a tear slip down his cheek, and he blinked it away.

The celebration continued the rest of the day and late into the night, leaving Link exhausted. He lay next to his wife on their bed, regaining his breath.

"She will be a good queen," Tetra told him.

Link didn't respond, His right hand was idly rubbing the back of his left as he pondered the fate of Ganon.

"Not today, Link." She must have known what he was thinking about. "This is a day of joy."

Nodding, Link took her in his arms and thanked the goddesses for his loving wife.

* * *

The next week, Link and Tetra were preparing to set off in Link's old ship, the King of Red Lions. They had much newer ones now, some that even ran regardless of the wind, but the old vessel seemed fitting for their quest.

Gonzo had wished to accompany them, but Tetra had denied him with a sad shake of her head.

"This is something we have to do alone," she told him. He and Nudge were the only remainder of her original crew. Niko had died fighting the monsters that roamed the new Hyrule. Zuko fell to an illness that slowly deteriorated over the course of a painful year. One after another, they had all fallen. Even Aryll had died in an accidental fire in the kitchens.

Link was sad to leave the man behind, but he did not understand their mission. He couldn't. The Triforce of Courage had changed him so much, and Tetra alone understood his burden.

With a tired flick of the Wind Waker, he called forth a south-easterly wind that propelling the tiny red boat. It no longer spoke, but it was undoubtedly the same boat that had borne him on his quest to save his sister. He could feel it in the creaking wood beneath him.

They rode in silence. They knew each other so well that there was no need for speech. They merely held hands as they rushed off for their one final quest. He gently squeezed his wife's hand, and she squeezed back so hard it made him wince.

_I don't need your comfort, kid_. That's what the squeeze had said. He laughed and grinned at her. Same old Tetra, even after forty-five years.

Link stood. They were far enough from Hyrule that it would be safe for another song, the strongest bit of magic he knew. With a quivering hand, he directed the Ballad of the Gales. The sky darkened as the winds swirled about him, faster and faster until the tiny boat was lifted up in its fury. Cyclos, the storm god appeared with a crack of thunder.

"Link," my boy, the powerful fish-like creature boomed. "I had thought you vanished from the sea."

"I have but one more journey Cyclos," he said softly. "To the Tower of the Gods."

With a flash they were hurled upward into the heavens. When Link opened his eyes, they had stopped spinning and sat before the entrance to that ancient tower where he had learned of his destiny.

"Good luck in there, hero" Cyclos said with a smirk. "Maybe I'll see you sometime soon, yeah?"

Link smiled at the god and paddled his way inside the structure.

* * *

It did not take long to reach the top. They had aged somewhat more gracefully than they thought. Tetra had a bit of trouble climbing a rope, but with a bit of encouragement from Link they finally made it.

They stood below a great bell that had revealed the way to the old Hyrule. The way was shut now, but Link had no desire to return. Never again. It was in the past.

He knelt beneath the bell, Tetra beside him, as wind blew through their hair. It was a pleasant wind, cooling them from the ocean's hot humidity. How long had it been since he had last felt the salty sea-breeze? Link knew only that it had been far too long. He had been trapped in the castle, working hard for his people. He did not regret it, but it was good to be back in the sea. It was where he belonged.

Soon the wind became a gentle voice.

"You seek us, child?" it asked. It was a soft voice, playing over his ears like a faint tune from a flute. It was distant, but at the same time he thought he felt the goddess right next to him, whispering the question into his.

"I come to return what was borrowed," Link said to the creators of Hyrule.

They seemed to laugh at this, a sharp curl in the wind.

"The Triforce was a gift. It is yours do to with as you please."

"We have built a great country, uniting the islanders of the Great Sea. We have no more need of it."

There was silence for a time. Suddenly Link felt alone. He was not worthy to face the golden goddesses. Just their whispers were overwhelming. He gently held his wife close to himself as the silence stretched on and on.

"Why do you reject our gift?"

"You don't know?" Tetra exclaimed. "I thought you were supposed to know everything."

"It is not for us to meddle in the lives of mortals," a voice replied. Somehow, Link knew it was Farore. He had felt the same voice guiding him as he struggled against Ganondorf. "Your minds are your own, to do with as you will."

"Our history books say otherwise," Zelda countered. Link placed a hand on her shoulder to restrain her, but the goddesses merely laughed again.

"The cycle of death is ended," they procalimed. "You have ended the time when we must interfere in the history of Hyrule. You are free to live as you choose."

Link held his left fist high. "We are not free of this. Others will want it. Others will kill for it. We once lived in peace upon the sea, but Hyrule's ghost came and called us to war. The King and the Demon, relics of an age long past strove once more against each other, and we were caught up in the middle. While the ghosts of the past linger, we cannot be free.

The Triforce of Courage tingled, and the spirit of Farore moved within him. He felt again that single-mindedness that once allowed him to battle through hordes of his foes without flinching.

"These are the words of a coward," she told him.

"They are the words of one tired of seeing his friends die. I have given you my life. Do you owe nothing in return? Remove this curse from my land."

The wind paused in its course, then swirled around them anew.

"What say you, Zelda? Do you fear our gift as well?"

"My name is Tetra," she snapped.

The wind was silent.

"The people of the Great Sea lived in peace," she said after a time. "There were pirates, there was thievery, but war itself was unheard of. Then Ganon emerged from his imprisonment to renew his fight with the old King of Hyrule. His terror spread across the Great Sea, leaving its citizens trembling in their homes as his fell monsters roamed the land.

"The Hyrule of old has never known peace. Sorcerers, princes, and Ganondorf himself all assaulted it, tearing to pieces the Royal Family and the trust of the citizens as they fought for the golden power. The great sage Rauru sealed it, but not even that was enough to prevent destruction. War came anyway, the bloodiest Hyrule had seen.

"Whatever good I may do with this fragment of your power, it is nothing to the trouble it may cause."

"You are determined then," the goddesses said.

Zelda and Link gazed at each other one last time and nodded.

"Then come, my children. Return to the heavens where you belong, and end your suffering."

As he was enveloped the in the embrace of the goddesses, Link finally allowed himself to relax. Eternal peace, that was the only way he could describe it. Tetra at his side, he rose higher and higher into the realm of the divine. His hand pulsed with the power than lay within, flooding his body with Courage and hope. The curse of Hyrule was lifting, and his people would live in peace.

He saw a vision of the land below. Strange tracks crossed the land, increasing trade. Food was plentiful, and it became more plentiful still as farming techniques improved. There was evil still to fight, and pain and death, but the people of Hyrule were strong and stood against it. The terror of the Imprisoning War, the dark hand of Ganon, was forever gone.

Their daughter grew to be a wise ruler indeed. The people loved her, and they prospered. She built schools, and within generations it was unheard of for a child to be unable to read.

He squeezed Tetra's hand and smiled. The cycle was broken. He focused on her smooth grip, still strong as ever, as they rose higher and higher. It was his last thought as the divine light consumed him, recalling the Triforce to its final home..

So ends Link, the Hero of Hyrule, the Cycle of Demise, and the Legend of Zelda.


End file.
